In conventional systems, devices that display video content may receive various inputs from the user to adjust settings associated with the display of the video content. For example, the user may adjust settings of the device such that the brightness of the displayed video content is increased. As another example, the user may adjust settings of the device such that the contrast of the displayed video content is decreased. These settings typically affect all of the displayed video content and persist until these settings are changed by the user. These settings typically do not to affect a particular portion of the video content. In conventional systems, modifications to the displayed video content may be performed at a server that transmits the video content. For example, the server may embed those modifications into the video content and subsequently transmit that modified video content to the receiving device for display. However, embedding such modifications into the video content can substantially increase the data size of the transmitted video content. Additionally, not every receiving device is configured to properly decode, process, and display every modification embedded in the video content. Conventional systems can benefit from enhancements that overcome such limitations to provide an improved user experience.